A Remembered Summer
by Pentel R.S.V.P
Summary: A Draco/Ginny fic... Ginny falls inlove with someone her family is fighting against. Which side will she choose? Chapter 5 is up!
1. One: The Begining

Disclaimer: Characters are Copyright J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: This is my first chapter of my Draco/Ginny series. The idea of this story is from a novel called "Summer of My German Soldier". I hope you enjoy! Please read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was scaring Gnomes out of the garden on a wonderful sunny day in summer. This was an especially wonderful day for it was the first day out of being a sixth year Hogwarts student. Unfortunately for wizarding folk they had to keep a look out for danger. Voldemort had risen to power and was a major threat to all that would not join him. The Weasley's were one of them.  
  
"Mum! I think I'm done!" Ginny said excitedly. "What are you making? I'm starving!"  
  
Molly Weasley was in the kitchen cooking up a grand lunch. "You'll see once you get cleaned up a bit!" She replied.  
  
Ginny hurried up the stairs nearly knocking over two seventeen year old boys. One who was her older brother Ron and the other was Harry Potter. She had always had a bit of a crush on him ever since she had first seen him.  
  
"Hey! Watch it Ginny!" Ron called from behind her. "You nearly killed me!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ron." She replied solemnly. "Hello, Harry! How are you?"  
  
"Hi Ginny. " Harry replied. "I'm good, thanks." And he and Ron hurried back down the stairs, into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello mum." Ron said dully.  
  
"Good morning, dear. Please take a seat and wait for your sister." Molly replied while adding some extra spices to a stew. "And Hello Harry!"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied. "So Ron, how about the Cannons? They're doing great this year, don't you think?"  
  
"Of course they are, Harry! They are the Cannons!" Replied Ron enthusiastically. Just then, Ginny was hurrying down the stairs and quickly took a seat at the table.  
  
"So? What do we have to eat?" She asked.  
  
"Chicken Stew, bread, milk, and apple pie." Replied Molly, setting down plates and serving the delicious food.  
  
Ron and Harry and Ginny and Molly finished at about the same time. The table was cleared away and summer chores were to begin.  
  
"Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Percy are going to be busy, very busy and may not come home until late or maybe not at all. I expect you to do all of the chores I tell you to, Ron, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, mum." They groaned.  
  
"Good. Ginny, go in the front yard and pull all of the dead weeds out and plant these new ones." She pointed to a bunch of flowers over on the floor by the door. "And Ron, clean up around here with Harry."  
  
Doing chores was no big deal for Harry because he had been living there for a few years and knew what he had to do. Ron and Harry and Ginny departed their ways.  
  
Once she got out side, she knelt down and began to pull weeds and dead plants from the small flower beads in the front of the Burrow. This was fairly easy compared to cleaning the whole house. Just then, a huge white vehicle, not visible to the muggle eye, zoomed past her house. She quickly called over to her neighbors, who were also wizards like her.  
  
"Mrs. Bishop? Excuse me, do you know where that bus is heading?" She asked politely.  
  
"Indeed I do! They're going to the new jail for those Death Eaters! It's not like Azkaban but it's like a muggle jail. Much better then Azkaban if you ask me!" Mrs. Bishop replied.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" Ginny said. She began to wonder if she knew anybody going to the jail. She was curious to find out. "Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, where is the new jail?"  
  
"Right down the street and take a right. Then stop and go left. Then go down Cort Street and it's your second on the left on a street called Jackson. You could probably walk there." Replied Mrs. Bishop kindly.  
  
"Thanks again!"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Ginny made sure she did her chores quickly. Once she had finished, she hurried inside to tell her mum she was going to take a walk. Molly approved and Ginny was off to the new jail.  
  
The walk was long but she arrived there fairly quickly. A Sign on a big, gray stone building read "Kienderlund Jail of Wizard and Witch Juvenals"  
  
She entered the building. A giant, much like Hagrid, came up to her and asked, "What do you need, ma'am?"  
  
"Er…" She looked up, "M-May I see who just came here? I-I'd like to see if I know anybody."  
  
"Sure. Just don't try and get anybody out. Well, you probably couldn't anyway. There's too much magic on the cells."  
  
"Thanks. Where do I go?"  
  
"Down the hall and to the right, ma'am"  
  
"Thanks!" Ginny quickly walk to where the cells were.  
  
The white bus had just pulled in and the Juvenal wizards (and some witches) where filing out and being sorted by more giants into cells with silver, almost glowing bars and white walls. Once the cell door was closed shut, the bars glow a shimmering gold. A few of the inmates hooted and hollered at Ginny. How could they not? She was wearing denim short shorts and a tightly fitting top depicting a strawberry on a white background. She instantly noticed one of the inmates as Draco Malfoy. "That's by brothers life long rival! Wait until I tell Ron this! He'll love it!" Ginny thought excitedly. Draco looked gaunt and worn. His beautiful silver blonde hair messed up and uncombed. His gray eyes were cold and observant. Ginny, being taken aback by this handsome boy, shook her head sorted though the rest of the inmates.  
  
The rest of the day, all she thought about was Draco. She of course would never tell Ron this but at dinner, she did mention him.  
  
"Hey Ron. I went up to visit the new jail down the street and guess who I saw there? Draco Malfoy!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really? No shit! I'm going to get him good! I'm going there tomorrow! You know, for a few laughs. I wonder what he's there for? Isn't that a juvenal place?" Said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
Molly scowled at him and quickly caught his cuss "Ronald Weasley! Watch your mouth in this house!" She yelled.  
  
"Right mum. Sorry." Said Ron.  
  
The rest of dinner went surprisingly pleasant. The places were cleared and Ginny went out side. The sky was clear and the silver stars pinched the silky black background of the night. She connected all of the constellations she could and silently wish upon a brightly beaming star. What she wished for would never be revealed. 


	2. Two: Comming Closer

Disclaimer: Characters are Copyright J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: Here is my second chapter. Ginny wants Draco even more. Draco is starting to want Ginny, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny awoke early for the first Monday of her summer. She had gotten a muggle job at the department store down town. She quickly got up out of bed, and got dressed in khaki shorts and a white short sleeve top. Ginny was rather excited about her new job. She would be helping out the family and helping herself.  
  
Once she got dressed and all ready to go, she made herself a piece of toast, called a cab and waited outside on a wonderful sunny day. She sat on the bench in the front yard and awaited her cab. Ginny was thinking about him again. She was thinking about that lovely blonde haired boy with those sexy eyes. She would kill for him. However, she knew little about him and where he came from… or what he was. The bright yellow cab finally arrived in front of the Burrow and she quickly strode toward the small cab.  
  
"Where are you headed to?" Asked the cab driver.  
  
"Walters Department Store, please." She announced politely.  
  
"That'll be three pounds." He answered back.  
  
"Wow… that's a lot…" She said.  
  
The driver grunted and speed toward the main street. Ginny was looking out the window, sun running across her freckled face and brown eyes. She supposed she never actually stopped to notice to how beautiful the trees were on the side of the street, perfectly aligned, or the street lights which come on at dusk. Finally reaching their destination, she paid her money and hopped out of the cab in front of an old brick building with the sign "Walters Department Store Since 1687". The building was several stories tall and had a parking lot to the side. It was packed. There was that white bus that was heading to Kienderlund … Ginny hurried inside. Instantly someone noticed her. It was her boss. Though not a muggle, he could sure pretend.  
  
"Hello Ginny." He said.  
  
"Hello Mr. Walter, how are you?" Replied Ginny curtly.  
  
"Fine. You will be stationed in the clothing department. We have inmates from some sort of jail coming in here and we need extra help there."  
  
"Oh, okay! That sounds good!" Said Ginny excitedly, though not trying to sound it.  
  
She hurried up the marble steps, into the clothing section. There she saw him, Draco Malfoy. She quickly made herself known by running up to him and asking if he needed any help.  
  
"Sir? Do you need any help?" She asked kindly.  
  
"… Only if you can get me out of this hell hole, yes." He replied smartly. "Aren't you that Weasel's sister? You look great for a Weasley…" Draco said while looking her up and down. He didn't even know he said it. Obviously thinking out loud again… "Damn, I can't believe I just said that" He thought.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Ginny said shyly as she blushed. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Hats. Paper. Writing utensils. A life." Draco replied shortly.  
  
"All right! We have straw hats over here and other hats over there. Which do you prefer? Oh and paper and stuff is at the cash register" Ginny quickly announced.  
  
"Straw. Thanks." Said Draco again, shortly.  
  
"Fallow me!" Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Right…" Draco said and fallowed Ginny to a remote place in the store crowed by a bunch of other inmates of the jail.  
  
Draco quickly found a hat that would due. Certainly not the best hats in the world but he supposed it would keep the sun out of the way. A long line of Kienderlund inmates filed up by the cash registers. All with hats. After a while, it was Draco's turn. He grabbed some paper and a pen and set his hat on top of it. The lady rung it up and Draco was out. Ginny quickly caught up with him.  
  
"Do you really think I'm nice looking?" She asked.  
  
Draco looked her up and down once more. Was she kidding? "Yes, you are."  
  
"Well, if you have any spare time, mind coming over?" Ginny was in a trance. This handsome boy in front of Ginny made her heart melt.  
  
Draco grunted and said, "Well see…" and speed off with the other inmates from Kienderlund.  
  
Ginny knew she shouldn't have said that. Gosh, to think how her parents would act… to think how Ron would act. She could only imagine. If he did happen to come over, she knew just the place where Draco would go.  
  
The workday was long and hard. Once she was finally off, it was about four o' clock. She waved a cab and rode home.  
  
Once Ginny was at the Burrow, she paid the driver and headed in. Ron and Harry were in the family room chatting. She decided she would ask about Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron." She called, taking a seat at a chair.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Replied Harry.  
  
"What do you need?" Asked Ron rudely.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I mean… do you know anything about him?" Ginny asked trying not to sound to interested.  
  
"Why? He's horrible. I heard that he became a Death Eater over the summer, isn't that right Harry?" Ron said, a hit of anger in his voice. "Stay away from him. I saw him in that new jail."  
  
"Oh… well, I was… just wondering. You know, he's kind of cute… I mean, for being evil…" She stuttered.  
  
"CUTE? I'm better looking then he is! Even HARRY is!" Spat Ron angrily at his sister.  
  
"Well, okay. I'm going to go to my room. Bye Harry!" Said Ginny, not even bothering to say Good Bye to Ron.  
  
Ginny sighed as she lay down upon her bed. What does Ron know? Harry was cute! And Draco was probably the sexiest guy she had ever seen in her life. Ginny really started to wonder if he would visit her. Probably not… yeah, that would be the day. Ginny was kind of popular at school. She had a few boyfriends. But never did she want somebody the way she wanted Draco Malfoy. He had actually said she looked great! Slowly she began to drift off into a small slumber but was quickly awoken by a knocking at her door.  
  
"Come in!" She said, surprised.  
  
"Hey, Ginny?" It was Harry. He took a small step into her room, cautiously.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry. What's up?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Nothing… dinner's in a few minuets. I just wanted to talk to you." Harry said, a bit of shyness in his voice.  
  
"Well, why don't you sit down and well talk?"  
  
"That'd be nice" Harry said as he took a seat at her desk's chair.  
  
"So?" Ginny said.  
  
"Do you like Malfoy? I won't tell Ron."  
  
"No… why?"  
  
"Just wondering"  
  
"Oh… well, actually, I do." Ginny knew she could tell Harry anything. Harry was always there for her.  
  
"Be careful around him, okay? He's a Death Eater, just like his father. He's not good and if you ever get into anything with him it will be your own fault. He's not right and he's evil. I've never truly believed this until I saw him last year at school. Malfoy's scary… he's stronger."  
  
Ginny was very taken aback by how concerned Harry was. She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but she ended up kissing Harry. Their lips were touching in a soft kiss. Harry ran his hand down her back softly and halted.  
  
"…I'm so sorry…" Harry said, "I…"  
  
"It's all right, Harry. You may not have realized this but I've always wanted to kiss you." 


	3. Three: Nuisance

Disclaimer: Characters are Copyright J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: Sorry I haven't been writing. I just didn't have the feel for it I guess. Look out for more. This is a short chapter but I believe there will be more. There will be Draco/Ginny. Just wait!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Harry spilling the truth to Ginny, Ginny still couldn't quit thinking about that lovely Draco Malfoy. She did, however, enjoy Harry's surprise kiss a great deal. But why he did it was a mystery to her.  
  
Ginny awoke early in the morning to yet again attend her job at Walters Department store. She knew that she wouldn't be as lucky to see Draco there again today. Ginny sighed and slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Yet again wearing beige shorts and a white top. She lazily proceeded down the stairs. Ginny was pleased to see that the only one awake was her mum who was out in the garden. She sat down at her kitchen table and fixed herself a small bowl of cereal. After finishing it, she called a cab, went outside to say good-bye to her mum, and grabbed her sandals and went outside the front door to sit on the bench outside of her house. It was yet another bright yellow cab appeared out side and she got in. It was yet again a wonderful day. Within moment's time, a bright yellow cab drove up to her house.  
  
"Walter's Department Store Please." She said to the cab driver when she got in.  
  
"Three pounds." Replied the driver and Ginny paid the man.  
  
Once arriving there, Ginny was assigned her department and worked there for the majority of the day. It was a very boring day. She longed to be out side but she figured it wouldn't hurt to earn some extra muggle money. Once her workday was over, she hailed a cab and went home. When she got home, Harry met her.  
  
"Hi Ginny." He said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, Hey Harry. What's up?" Ginny replied. She had kind of wanted to avoid him after last night.  
  
"Nothing. Just sitting around. Ron had some chores to do." Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, okay." Ginny replied shortly and went upstairs. "What does he what?" She thought.  
  
Ginny went up to her room. This was the only place where she could get away from everybody. It was a place to just relax and think. Ginny again was thinking about Draco. Sexy Draco. If she just had him… Ginny narrowed her eyes. She picked up a book next to her bed. It was a love novel. "If only the characters where Draco and me…" Ginny thought and set the book down, not even bothering to read it. She didn't want to hear about other peoples love fantasies, she wanted one of her own.  
  
Ginny usually arrived home at four o' clock. She was up in her room for about an hour when her mum called from down stairs, "Dinner is ready!"  
  
Slowly, still thinking about Draco, she when down the stairs. At dinner, she again tried to avoid Harry. This was a huge task because he was sitting right next to her.  
  
"Pass the potatoes?" Harry said.  
  
"Okay." Ginny replied shortly.  
  
Usually, they would talk. Tonight was an exception. She just felt weird. Ginny supposed that is was from the kiss. She knew that it wasn't just that. Ginny always thought of Harry as a friend even though she did have a crush on him. She never even thought about kissing him let alone him kissing her. It was just really weird and now he practically lived with her.  
  
After dinner, she went outside and admired the nature around her house. The Weasley's back patio was bordered with a small fence with Ivy through it. It also was home to many flowerbeds of fuchsia and hibiscus. It was a small but very lovely place to be. Ginny sat down on an elegant bench to the side. There was a stone path leading around the whole patio. One of the places it led to was a lovely Japanese pond with Gold fish in it. This pond was soothing. Listening to the water was soothing. It was hardly dark out side but a small amount of stars scattered the sky and the moon shown slightly. By this time, it was about six thirty. Many bugs were already out so she lit some candles and sat. Ginny listened. She listened to the sound of the birds and the bugs buzzing about. At night, her patio could almost be romantic, Ginny thought. It was a nice place to be alone or with company.  
  
After a few hours of doing nothing, it was now ten o' clock and her mum announced she was going to bed. Around eleven Harry came outside.  
  
"Hey Ginny." He said, "You've been out here awhile. Are you… okay?"  
  
"Fine." Ginny replied shortly.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Said Harry, a bit taken aback.  
  
"Do you need anything?" She asked huffily.  
  
"Well, no. I…" He paused "Just wanted to talk."  
  
"Oh… Well, what do you want to say?" Ginny rudely replied.  
  
"Look, Ginny. I love…" Harry stopped.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, wanting him to go on.  
  
"You." He said. "I love you."  
  
"Oh. Is that it?" Said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." Harry said, hurt, as he quickly walked off of the patio.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" She thought to herself. "He… loves me? Well, I don't love him. I know who I love." Ginny looked around. "I love Draco. Damn it! I wish he were here now!"  
  
She sat out side. The warm air was around her. Ginny was still thinking about Draco, wishing he were there. Then, she saw a tall dark figure standing before her. Ginny was scared. "Who is it?" She yelled into the darkness. 


	4. Four: The Visitor

Disclaimer: Characters are copywrite J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed! I really appreciated all of it! Now, this is where it hopefully gets more interesting for the reader. Check it out! Draco/ Ginny!  
  
  
  
  
  
The light illuminated half of his slim body as he stepped forward into the light. "Draco Malfoy." The figure replied.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. She thought someone was kidding her. They had to be. Why would Draco Malfoy, the boy she had fallen in love with, be right in front of her?  
  
"Yeah right." She said flatly.  
  
"You don't think so? You don't think I am Draco Malfoy?" The figure asked.  
  
"No." Ginny announced.  
  
"Ah" The figure moved close to Ginny. "Do you remember when I said I would visit you?"  
  
It was he! It was Draco Malfoy! Ginny got to her feet to talk to him but she was over come by a harsh kiss from the lips of Draco.  
  
"Yes. I remember. I didn't believe you though. Why would you come here? And why did you kiss me?" Asked Ginny, obviously bewildered.  
  
Draco let out a small amused laugh. "Why not? I escaped from the stupid guards. And why not kiss you." It had been such a long time since I've had a girl. He thought.  
  
"Well, thanks." She said. "Let's take a seat."  
  
They both sat down and Ginny looked up at the sky, avoiding Draco's gray eyes. It was a few moments silence when Draco spoke.  
  
"The stars are nice tonight. This would be a perfect night to…" He trailed off.  
  
"To? To what?" Asked Ginny, a bit loud.  
  
"Shh! Keep it down! You'll wake someone up and I'll have to go back to that jail." Draco said, pausing.  
  
"Right." Ginny said softly. She leaned closer to him and whispered. "I know what we can do." She had the feeling he was thinking the same thing.  
  
Draco slowly moved his head closer to Ginny's. His lips met hers. The kiss was soft and slow, easy and beautiful. It was unlike any kiss Ginny had ever received. They began to kiss faster and harder. Both of them were becoming more excited by the kiss, hotter. Ginny lazily moved her hand to Draco's shirt. She began to unbutton the jail shirt. She took the shirt off of him and threw it while still kissing. Draco began moving his hands up her shirt in hot pursuit for what was up there. Ginny was okay with this though if it were any other man, she wouldn't have let it pass. The kiss was venomous and consuming. They stopped to take a breath. Gods! Ginny needed the boy!  
  
"How'd you like that" He asked.  
  
"I adored it." She replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
They were both breathing heavily.  
  
"Run away with me. Join Voldemort." Draco offered.  
  
"Anything." Ginny couldn't believe she just said that. She would never join Voldemort! Not even if her life depended on it.  
  
"Your life does depend on it." He said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"No, I can't." But she wanted to be with Draco. It was like she needed him.  
  
"Why not? It's what's right."  
  
Ginny thought. She was greatly considering this. Perhaps Draco was just using her. "How can I be safe?"  
  
"You'll have me."  
  
Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"That's all I can offer. My protection." Draco said.  
  
"That's good enough for me. But what about my family?" She posed.  
  
"You don't need them."  
  
"Well, perhaps… No, only if you protect my family and me." She said, upset.  
  
"We'll see, Ginny. We'll see."  
  
"Hold me, Draco."  
  
Draco held Ginny closely to him. The sky was clear and the romantic garden stared at them. 


	5. Five: The Run Away

Disclaimer: Characters are copywrite J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: Thank You for reading and reviewing! If you haven't already, please do! I extremely appreciate it! Ya'll are so kind!  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco let go of Ginny.  
  
"What?" She asked, sleepily.  
  
"I need an answer. I am going to have to leave you soon." Draco replied.  
  
"But you can't! Why don't you stay here! With me!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"That's not possible. They'll be looking for me..." He looked up at the sky.  
  
"Oh..." She said sympathetically. "Draco, I want to go with you. I want to be with you."  
  
Draco's eyes flashed. "Are you sure, Ginny? You do know what that would mean."  
  
"Yes, and I am willing to do anything for the man who has my heart."  
  
Draco thought. He hadn't expected this answer. He had thought that she would have smacked him and left him there. Draco began to re-think his offer. He looked around. Perhaps for inspiration. What was this stuff about her loving him anyway? Sure, Draco liked her a lot but it was a bit weird hearing her say that.  
  
"I can't guarantee you're family's safety." He said.  
  
"I will protect them then."  
  
"But you can't. You aren't the one in charge."  
  
"Yes, I know but I have my ways of doing things." She smiled.  
  
"Oh? Like what? Once Voldemort makes up his mind, he has it made." Draco shot back.  
  
"It's all right, don't worry about it. I want to come with you."  
  
"Fine. It's your decision." He dissappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Ginny asked herself.  
  
Early morning, she woke up to see just Draco Malfoy's floating head on a chair next to her bed.  
  
She almost screamed but before she did, Draco removed his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"It's just me." He said, softly. "I stole the cloak from Potter."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Where did you go last night?"  
  
"I had to leave. I couldn't take it. I mean..." He broke off.  
  
"What?" Asked Ginny, confused.  
  
"Well, you better get packed. We have a long journey ahead of us." Draco said, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, okay, one minuet." Ginny began to pack her bags while Draco sat on her bed.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Ginny finally announced.  
  
Draco sat up and walked close to her. Their noses were so close to touching. He looked her in the eyes. It was then that Draco felt the love for her that she felt for him. He kissed her. After a while, he stopped.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, I am." Replied Ginny. "Can I write a not to my parents? Just saying that I won't be returning soon?"  
  
"I guess that would be okay."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
Her letter read as so:  
  
  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I have gone. I am not running away, just leaving for a while. I'm sorry I didn't mention anything about this earlier. I won't be returning for a while and I hope that you won't miss me much. I will miss you a lot and I love all of you very much. Please don't worry about be because I will be in good hands. See you when destiny finds it right.  
  
With Love,  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
  
  
She set the letter on her pillow and Draco took her hand. Draco draped the Invisibility Cloak around them and snapped. The two of them disapperated out of her room. 


End file.
